wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yarrow
Appearance Yarrow is a lithe and somewhat ‘beautiful’ dragon- or would be. She wears a black cloak that covers the majority of her scales, and her wings, and a bag that dangles off her neck to keep various things in. In summer, her scales are light green, a sort of paste olive colou, and her horns and wings straw brown. In spring, she looks exactly the same, but her forhead is wrapped with yarrow patterns. In winter, she is all straw brown, with silvery marks that look like snow. In Autumn, her scales are a flurry of yellow and gold, her horns still the same colour. Her eyes are golden with brown flecks. Personality Yarrow is very lonely, due to her being a witch. Most people either believe she’s evil, or a Crazy Lady, so they try and keep their distance. Due to this, she is slightly inept when it comes to dragons. Or crowds. Or, you kno, anything that speaks her language. Or doesn‘t. She’s also suprisingly smart, despite being a bit of an outcast. But saying that, a lot of social outcasts are smart. She can learn and recite spells quite easily, (or at least the simple ones) and is good with herbs and the sort. She is also slightly naïve, with unfailingly good manners, and is cordial and polite (leading to her acting towards people she’s known her entire life but doesn’t know quite well as if she’s already met them.) She’s the sort of person who believes that if everyone is nice, the world is a much better place. But, as you probably gathered from her nickname, people think she’s insane. I mean, what sort of dragon wanders around at twilight picking herbs? Who cares if she always remembers her manners, she’s murmering incantations in front of a candle and a mirror! Skills As mentioned before, Yarrow is quite skilled with witchcraft. She is more of a self-taught apprentice more than an actual witch, and wants to find a fully fledged witch to come and teach her magic. You can often count on her to be using spells instead of combat, as fighting is one of the many things on her ‘Things I’m Incompetent At’ list. History Yarrow was born to Chamomile and Deciduous. She grew a normal life, until the age of 2. Yarrow was sitting in the library, when she stumbled across a book titled WITCHES OF THE CRAFT. She took it out and brought it home, teaching herself witchcraft. She kept it her own little secret, until she was three. Her then-best-friend, Cedar, lost her bracelet, and she used her magic to find it for her. She made Cedar promise to keep it a secret, but instead the LeafWing told everyone in town. People went and begun asking her for favours; Can you make Fir fall in love with me, can you see what will happen to me today, can you make me look beautiful, can you make my book successful. Frustrated, she went to Cedar, and tried to explain that she didn't appreciate it. Cedar replied with: "Well, you should have thought of that before you became a dirty wannabe animus." Yarrow withdrew her friendship, and, angry, Cedar began to spread rumours about her, with the reasoning; "Well, she wants to be left alone." Soon, her neighbours grew scared of her, and began to believe she was messing with dark magic. Scared for their daughters safety, as people had begun to riot and vandalise their house, they sent her away on her fourth birthday. Not far, just to a little hut a short flight from the village. She grew up, isolated, before her seventh birthday. On her seventh birthday she went into town. Now able to be counted as an able witch, she opened a stall, and called it WITCHES LORE. Service was slow but steady, with about four people coming a day. It may be noted that said people were that perfect balance of believing in magic, but not superstitious. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons